Seorang Uchiha Sial? Apa Kata Dunia?
by Zeppellinee
Summary: Sasuke sang bintang di Sekolah mengalami kesialan berturut-turut. Lihat saja apa saja yang dialaminya. Don't like... Don't Flame! Chapter 3 apdet! NOT FOR BASHING! JUST FOR FUN!
1. Chapter 1

YEAY! Akhirnya bisa publish cerita lagi... huff... UASBN-nya akhirnya selese juga nyahahaha! (readers swt) kepikiran neh cerita sebelum UASBN maksudnyee tuh satu hari sebelum UASBN... sekarang masih UAS praktek yang merepotkan (digeplak Shikamaru-dimarahin Guru2)

**Sekarang lagi stress. Huff... harusnya hari Rabu UAS nari Modern Dance demo, hiks kasetnya hilang huhuhu....kaset dimana kau?,(nyari-nyari,kaset)**

**Spongebob,(nyasar): Sementara Author kita nyari kaset mari kita baca fic-nya!**

* * *

Konoha High School,sekolah paling elit,keren,mewah,mahal dan dijamin kalo masuk sekolah itu dompetnya langsung setipis kertas kalkir. Sekolah mewah yang pemiliknya adalah Uchiha Fugaku tapi...tapi...tapi... TAPi... jangan salah dulu kepala sekolahnya yaitu Pak Kakuzu yang udah terkenal di Konoha sebagai **ORANG TERPELIT** di Konoha. Dan di sekolah itu ada seorang murid sekaligus anak pemilik sekolah itu yaitu... Uchiha Sasuke si kepala ayam.

**Seorang Uchiha Sial? Apa kata Dunia?**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**Rate: K+**

**Properti dalam membuat fic ini: Sebuah modem lemot dan laptop Lenovo kesayanganku.**

**Desclaimer: Semua doakan saya! Saya sedang mencoba agar Masashi Kishimoto**

**mau memberikan kepada sayaaaa....**

**Warning : Gaje-OOC-AU- **

"KYAAAA!"

"SASUKE-KUUNNN"

"ITU SASUKE-KUN!"

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN LIHAT SINIII"

"KERENNYAAAA"

Dimana-mana terdengar teriakan histeris cewek-cewek Konoha High School yang melihat seorang pemuda yang lewat tepat di lorong sekolah anak dari klub koran sekolah sibuk memotret Sasuke. Seorang pemuda tampan (author klepek-klepek) dengan rambut mencuat yang mirip pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan,tubuhnya pendek (di mangekyou Sasuke, Author : Woi ga ada mein jurus-jurus!) kalau dibandingkan dengan Bigfoot tapi kalau dilihat dia sangattt tinggi. Sasuke hanya berjalan dengan cuek tapi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti melihat Karin si cewek yang paling author benci lewat di fic author! eh... maaf author emosi, maksudnya lewat di depannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan muka sengaja dibuat seimut mungkin di depan Sasuke(author nyiapin segala macam senjata buat ngebunuh Karin)

"Hai Sasuke-kun sayang..."

"...."

"kok diem aja?"

"...."

Inner Sasuke kini yang berbentuk seperti lampu merah di perempatan, kini menunjukkan lampu kuning dengan arti **WARNING-BECAUSE-IN-FRONT-OF-YOU-IS-BIG-RED-MONSTER-AND-U-WILL-BE-DIE**. Sasuke yang mengerti apa arti lampu kuning itu berjalan lagi melewati Karin tapi, semua FGnya mencegatnya sambil menatapnya dengan mata lope-lope sehingga dia tidak bisa berjalan. Inner Sasuke yang tadinya menunjukkan lampu kuning berubah menjadi warna merah dan disekitar lampu itu berlari-lari makhluk-makhluk kecil yang mirip dengan Sasuke sambil berteriak 'OH NO! OH NO! WE ARE IN TROUBLE!' sambil memegangi kepalanya. (Author+readers swt) tapi tiba-tiba...

"TEMEEEE"

Sasuke berbalik dan bernafas dengan lega. Naruto dan Sakura sahabatnya datang.

" Hai Teme! Problem FG?", kata Naruto sambil melayang-layang diatas Sasuke bersama Sakura. Ehhh... wetesek..wetesek...(bahasa inggris sesat) kok melayang? Yap soalnya Naruto dan Sakura menggunakan baling-baling bambu yang dipinjam dari "Dora-eidara the explorer BOOM!."

" Yo.. bantu aku dong",ujar Sasuke dengan wajah memelas seperti anjing. Author yang enek ngeliatnya langsung nglempar sebuah bando yang ada telinga anjing ke kepala Sasuke. Semua FG Sasuke langung menjerit-jerit seperti kesurupan roh-roh anak buahnya Jashin.

"wokeh tunggu bro! Aku cari di kantong ajaib ini dulu"

**Di tempat lain...**

"NOBITAAAA!"

" A..ada..ada apa Doraemon?"

"KAU MENCURI KANTONG AJAIBKU YA?"

" Bu..bukan.."

"BOHONGGG!"

KLONTANG PYARRR BRUAAKKK DUARRR JEGERRR...BRUAAAKKK...KROMPYANNNGG...MEOWW.... INALILAHI SEMOGA DITERIMA DI SISINYA (?) BRUAAAKKKK DUARRRRR

"UNNNN C4-KU UNNN DASAR DORAEMON SIALANNN UNNN...KENAPA DI CURI UNNN." Deidara meledakkan kepala Doraemon. (author langsung terkagum-kagum. Author kan seneng liat adegan gitu apalagi kalo pembunuhan -readers merinding)

" HUAAA LOLIPOP TOBI!" Tobi berteriak karena Lolipopnya nyangkut di Venus Flytrap Zetsu.

" SAMEHADA-KU TERCINTA!" Kisame lagi ngelamar Samehadanya untuk jadi istrinya dengan semangat masa muda, padahal wajahnya kaya bangkotan di perempatan jalan. (?)

"BARBIE-ku!" Barbie Sasori digigitin ama Akamaru yang tiba-tiba lewat.

"KERIPUTKU! Yey keriputku hilang" yang ini pasti udah tau. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si Ita-Chi-The-Grandpa.

(Readers sweatdrroped berjamaah dipimpin author dengan khidmat)

**Author: Woi para anggota Akatsuki sini!**

**Akatsuki all: apa?**

**Author: ngapain kalian disitu hah?**

**Dei: Gak apa-apa un. Kita kan Cuma mau numpang lewat un.**

**Author: Tempat kalian tuh bukan disini!**

**Tobi: Jadi tempat kami dimana?**

**Author : Yakin ingin tau?**

**Akatsuki : YA!**

**Author: Yakin?**

**Akatsuki: IYA! (semangat 45)**

**Author: Beneran?**

**Akatsuki : Iyaa!**

**Author: Khu..khu... yakin ingin tau (muncul aura membunuh)**

**Akatsuki: eh...i..iya...**

**Author : AKAN KUTUNJUKKANN BWAHAHAHA.....**

**5 jam kemudian.....**

**Muncul 10 batu nisan dengan nama masing-masing anggota Akatsuki.**

**Author: maafkan kesalahan teknis itu. Back to story!**

**Back to konoha high school**

Naruto lalu melemparkan baling-baling bambu ke atas kepala Sasuke.

PLUK

Sasuke lalu terbang dan bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya,diiringi dengan lagu MERDEKA yang dinyanyikan author dan kekecewaan yang mewarnai tembok lorong itu.(readers: nih kepala author tuh kebentok bulldozer ya?)

Setelah Sasuke merasa aman dia turun dan berjalan naik tangga. Seorang karyawan cewek yang sedang mengepel di lantai atas yang melihat Sasuke langsung blushing, dan tidak sengaja mendorong sebuah ember yang berisi air kotor dan...

BYUUUURRRRRRR

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya basah dan terperangah kini dia berpenampilan....

-Rambutnya seperti habis di-rebonding

-Tubuhnya basah kuyub (ya iyalah kalau gak berarti Sasuke hantu-HIIIYYY)

-Mukanya yang putih bersih kayak bawang putih ( Author:yang penting rimanya sama-readers swt berjamaah) basah dan agak coklat karena terkena air kotor itu

Sekian laporan pengamatan dari Uchiha Reika.(digeplak readers)

Sasuke yang kesal menghentakkan kakinya tanpa menyadari bahwa lantai itu licin dan...

GEDEBUUUKKKKK.....

Sasuke jatuh dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan kaki diatas. Dan yang lebih parahnya dia jatuh di depan ruangan "Klub Koran Sekolah" yang langsung memotret momen penting dan langka ini. Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa cengo,sedangkan sang karyawan cewek itu langsung kabur dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan alat pelnya. Naruto dan Sakura yang melihat alat pel itu jatuh langsung menghindar dan kini alat pel itu mengenai kepala Sasuke.

Dukkk

"ughhh... si..siall!"

**

* * *

**

Skip timeee...

**Istirahat sekolahhh... di kelas...**

"ini pasti mimpi,ini pasti mimpi,ini pasti mimpi,ini pasti mimpi"

Naruto dan Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan prihatin. Sasuke terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Naruto lalu berbisik pada Sakura.

" Sakura aku turut prihatin,ternyata orang yang kau sukai **sudah tidak waras**." Naruto berusaha berbisik sepelan mungkin ,tapi kata-kata sudah "tidak waras" cukup keras untuk didengar Sasuke. Sasuke yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya sambil mencengkram rambutnya, mendongak dan memberi deathglare terbaiknya pada Naruto, membuat Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri.

" Kurasa aku satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang akan masuk THE GUINESS BOOK sebagai satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang mengalami kesialan. Uggh.."

" Sudahlah Teme tidak usah berlebihan. Terima saja spertinya sudah takdir. Aku juga sering sial. Dan mungkin ini giliranmu untuk menjadi sial. HAHAHA... Teme terimakasih sudah menggantikanku!"

" Kau mau menghiburku atau mau membuatku lebih buruk Dobe?"

"Ehemm..."

Lalu Naruto bernyanyi.... (yang pasti suara gagak lebih bagus dari suara Naruto)

Kau hancurkan dirimu dengan sialmu...

Tak sadarkah kau memang slalu sial...

Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu...

Sial ini...membunuhmu... oh Temee...

Naruto bernyanyi dengan semangat memakai toa. Akibatnya dia mendapat sebuah pukulan bertingkat 5 di kepalanya.

" Sudahlah Sasuke,mungkin itu Cuma kebetulan mungkin nanti kau tidak sial lagi" kata Sakura.

" huff.. semoga"

" Sudahlah Teme ayok ke kantin aku lapar!"

Saat berjalan ke kantin tiba-tiba Sakura bergumam pelan.

" ah.."

" Kenapa Sakura-chan" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi pagi Ino bilang sesuatu tentang kantin. Tapi... apa ya?"

" Mungkin ada menu baru!", Kata Naruto dengan senang.

" Otakmu penuh makanan Dobe",Kata Sasuke.

"Bukan menu baru,tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu. Apa ya?" Kata Sakura membuat Naruto yang sudah memikirkan makanan langsung menunduk kecewa.

" Sudah mungkin tidak terlalu penting Sakura. Tidak usah diingat-ingat." Kata Sasuke sambil memegang kenop pintu kantin dan akan membukanya.

"Oh aku ingat! Soal yang kantin itu...",belum selesai Sakura bicara, Sasuke membuka pintu dan..

PLAAAKKKK

Sebuah pie apel yang lengket terlempar dan bersarang di muka Sasuke dengan tenangnya,seakan-akan mengatakan Aku-tak-bersalah-salahkan-siapa-yang-melempar-diriku-padamu.

" bakal ada perang makanan...", Sakura menyambung perkataannya.

Sasuke langsung menunduk. Aura-aura aneh muncul di atas kepalanya. Sakura dan Naruto berpandangan dari atas kepala Sasuke lalu menghela nafas.

' Sepertinya memang Sasuke sedang sial ' batin Sakura dan Naruto berbarengan.

' Kurasa namaku benar-benar akan tercetak di THE GUINESS BOOK', batin Sasuke lemas.

To BE ContiNued! Jangan di skip yang dibawah!

**

* * *

**

Hahaha... ceritanya gaje dan baru dikit.. senengnya tuntas juga! Smua tolong ya doain biar UAS-ku lancarrr.... dan mengalir seperti sungai

**Readers: sungai Cikapundung?**

**Maaf kan Daku! Kalo ga lucu tolong maafkan... Hikz..hikz.. T^T nanti dibuat lucu deh. Tapi dilanjutin Chap 2 itu juga kalo reviewnya lebih dari 5 kalo gak aku hapus. Soalnya aku sedih ada satu cerita tidak di review sama sekali huhu...hikz... (pundung) **

**Wokeh aku akan menambahkan kesialan Sasuke di mana-mana dan ingat itu juga kalo lebih dari 5 reviewnya.**

**Sasuke: Hei Rei, kau apakan aku?**

**Reika: Aniki-ku tercinta! (peyuk-peyuk Sasuke dengan penuh cinta,sukacita,kasih,bahagia,sayang)**

**Sasuke: Jawab aku Rei-chan!**

**Reika : Swenengnya dipanggil dengan suffiks 'Chan'! **

**Sasuke: (deathglare)**

**Reika: Wokeh..aku tuh sedikit membuat aniki sial.**

**Sasuke: Sedikit atau BANYAK?**

**Reika: Entahlah aku ga bisa bandingin mana yang banyak mana yang dikit.**

**Readers: (gubraakkk)**

**Sasuke: Awas kau kalo membuatku semakin sial... TIDAK KUAKUI KAU ADALAH IMOUTO-KU! (bersiap menggunting sebuah kertas keterangan bahwa Reika adik dari Sasuke)**

**Reika: Eh... tunggu aja endingnya bakal gimana (ngerebut kertasnya)**

**Wokehhh... langsung aja...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~.^b**


	2. Chapter 2

Mau bales ripiew dulu ya! waqwaqwaq...

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran:

Wah seneng baca gini? hehe RNR trus ya! met kenal! ^^

Kuro Bara no dArkY SaKurai:

Bener! charanya soak smua! *diinjek masashi kishimoto*

iya! gaje itu kadang bikin lucu! oh ya pairing emang ga ada,,,,

RNR trus ya! ^^ met kenal!

Kikuchi Lawliet:

Ga usah panggil senpai dehhh! hehe... thx ya! RNR trus! met kenal ua! ^^

Yusha'chan Higurashi :

ONeechaaann~~~~ kau... meripiew! huks terharu aku! *lebay*

hoho... tentu saja! aku memang berbakat! *digetok*

ok ini udah apdet! mudah-mudahan lebih memuaskan ya?

RNR plisss... ^^

Uchiharuno Rin :

RIn-chan ga usah loncat-loncat! nanti dikirain kelinci loh! *getoked*

hehe requestnya udah kan?

Ok RNR plis? ^^

Himeka:

Hehe... maksudnya apa Himeka-san? saia memang tidak memasukkan kata2 itu...

doramukan tuh pa ya? RNR? ^^

met kenal juga ya...

Aoi suka langit:

AOI! *peluk-peluk Aoi-sok kenal*

hiks... kau mau meng-RNR nih fic GJ...

kaw memang baikkkk! huaaaaahuaaa...

hiks... aku suka tendanganmu!

two thumbs up deh...

RNR plis? ^^

Nah udah kan? ayo kita to the story!

Seorang Uchiha sial? apa kata dunia?

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Sumarry:Apalagi sialnya Sasuke ya?

Warning: GJ,Don't like DOn't flame

ga ada maksud Bashing... Just FOr Fun

Author: Uchiha Reika D Last Uchiha

* * *

Sebuah mobil Be Em We berwarna mejikuhibiniu terparkir dengan sangaaatt mulusnya dan menabrak tiang bendera dengan indahnya. Seorang anak jelmaan venus flytrap *author ditelen hidup-hidup sama Zetsu* yang sedang sibuk memberi hormat pada bendera itu langsung ngibrit sambil berteriak,

"Ampun Maaakk! Kali ini bukan Zetsu yang rusakkin tiang bendera itu!"

Zetsu yang lagi ngibrit tak sadar celananya melorot. Jadi dengan tertatih-tatih dia berlari dengan celana melorot dan kolor bergambar teddy bear yang sedang menujukkan berbagai ekspresi. Dari ekspresi senang sampe ekspresi ketiban batu. *author dipelototin Obito,Author: Hiyy! Ada roh Obito!*

Sang pengemudi Be Em We hanya sweatdropped melihat tetangganya yang setengah autis. Buktinya tuh anak jelmaan venus flytrap warna kulitnya beda, setengah hitam dan setengah putih. Maklum bokapnya orang Afrika asli sedangkan nyokapnya orang gue asli. Jadi tuh anak kulitnya belang-belang. Oke..oke.. stop sampe disitu! Kita lagi ngebahas si Pantat ayam bukan anak autis itu! *author diamaterashu sasuke dilempar cairan Venus flytrap satu kilo* Oke... jadi...euhmm entar tes suara dulu...

Cek 476...cek.. cek author anak baik..cek..cek

Readers : cepet bisa ga sih..!

Author: ok..ok..

Sang pengemudi keluar dari mobilnya dan..TADAA! sang pengemudi ternyata si Pantat ayam! Eh... ralat! Maksud saya Sasuke! Dia keluar dengan wajah ilpil karena baru ngeliat penampakan setengah hidup setengah mati yaitu Zetsu si tetangga autis. Wajahnya makin ilpil ngeliat mobil Be Em We kesayangannya sudah semaput. Apalagi warnanya bikin tuh mobil tinggal mayat, rohnya si mobil udah dibawa kemana sama Pak Shinigami. *author mulai nyerocos GJ*

Kenapa sih warnanya Mejikuhibiniu? Mari liat flesbek satu ini!

Flashback...

Sasuke mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sudah cukup menderita rupanya baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya yang menurutnya membuatnya sangat siaaall! Ckckck...

Tanpa disadarinya... sekumpulan burung boker sembarangan secara bersamaan di langit. Dan...

CPROOOTTT!

Landing yang tepat! Landing tepat diatas kaca mobil Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang dalam kecepatan yang dibilang... sama dengan kecepatan mobil Hamilton di F1 kehilangan kendali.

Di tempat lain...

"Minato aku ingin rumah kita dicat mejikuhibiniu."

"Tapi Kushina apa tidak terlalu norak?"

"Mejikuhibiniu! CEPETAAANN! GA PAKE LAAMMMAA!" Teriak Kushina dengan teriakan diatas rata-rata teriakkan cewek.

"Ampun kajeng Kushinaa~ Minatosule akan ngecet nih rumah pake warna Mejikuhibiniu!" Ujar Minatosule sambil sembah sujud dihadapan Kajeng Kushina.

"ya udah ga usah banyak bekicot! Sana cat cepetan!"

Minato menuju depan rumahnya dan bergumam.

"hmm.. ngecet rumah nih gimana ya?" ujar Minato sambil menatap rumahnya yang... wuihh! *author tepar disebelah Minato karena menatap rumahnya yang tingginya sama kayak menara Eiffel the Waffel*

Tiba-tiba Naruto anak dari si Minatosule ini datang.

"Papih!"

"Naru-chan!"

*latar sunset mode: ON!*

Mereka lalu melakukan ritual cipika-cipiki ala banci dan pelukan ala teletubbies. *readers: -swt-*

"Papih mau ngapain?"

"Biasalah mamihmu ini ingin rumah dicat mejikuhibiniu. Hah merepotkan."

Dan tepat pada saat itu sebuah wajan panas terlempar dari jendela dapur.

"AKU DENGAR SEMUANYA MINATO!"

"Ampun Kajeng Kushinaa~" Ujar Minato sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang berasap.

Naruto hanya sweatdropped melihat tingkah Ortunya yang OOC kuadrat.

"Kubantuin ya Pih!" Kata Naruto.

"Makasih nak kau memang baik tidak seperti Mamih-"

Syuuuttt

Sekarang yang melayang tabung gas. Wow!

Minato tepar seketika.

Naruto lalu bersiap-siap. Dia memegang kaleng cat berwarna Mejikuhibiniu yang besar itu. Dan saat akan melemparnya mucullah mobil Sasuke dan...

BYUUURRRR!

Flesbek of...

Jadi itulah akibatnya makanya Be Em We Sasuke berwarna mejikuhibiniu.

Saat Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arah rumahnya terdengar suara cempreng.

"AKULAH VALENTINO RO**SAAIII**!

Dan dari arah berlawanan mucullah seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Dari huruf yang dibold diatas udah tau kan dia siapa? Yap! Dia Sai anak tetangga sebelah kiri Sasuke. Jadi yang kanan Zetsu. Dia ngebut dan...

BUAAGGGHHH! CEBURRRR!

Ok...ok... jadi Sai menabrak Sasuke dan Sasuke terpental daannn... yakkk! Masuk tepat ke selokan! *author ketawa gegulingan ngebayanginnya*

Sai si anak yang tak kalah autis dari Zetsu hanya nyengir. Tapi cengirannya terhenti ketika muncul seorang nenek peyot bernama Nek Danzou. *author dilemparin sharingan Danzou, Author: -nyiumin sharingannya- Arigatoo!*

"Sai! KAU INI LAGI-LAGI..."

Inner Sasuke: yeah marahin aja tuh anak autis Nenek Peyot!

Inner Danzou: Ape lu bileng heh?

Inner Sasuke : ga ada!

"...KAU HEBAT SAI! BISA MEMBUAT TUH ORANG TAK BERBENTUK MASUK KE SELOKAN!" Nek Danzou mendaratkan ciuman ke pipi kurus Sai sambil memeluk dan memujinya.*wajah author dicoretin pake tinta Sai*

Sasuke: *sweatdropped stadium akhir*

"Ayook Sai ! Nenek beliin lolipop ya! Anak pinter!" Ujar Nek Danzou. Dia lalu memasukkan Sai kedalam karung beras bekas yang dipungutnya di comberan, lalu membawa ke toko permen.

Sasuke lalu berusaha keluar dari selokan tapi kakinya terpeleset dan...

CBUUUYUUUURRR!

*author mati ketawa*

Itachi sedang asyik masak. Dia mengenakan celemek pink dengan motif botol-botol bertuliskan 'Krim Keriput pasti ampuh!' *readers: ga nyambung! Author: hehe..-nyengir-*

Dia sibuk memasak sup Tomat sambil menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

Dodoli dodolipret! Suara mobilku... rodanya dari karet berwarna biru...

Dodoli dodolipret! Suara kentutku... baunya maknyus banget... dijamin pingsan...

Sasuke yang memasuki Dapur dengan basah kuyub hanya sweatdropped di tempat. Badannya terasa membeku melihat ketidakwarasan Anikinya.

"Huaahh! Saskey-chaann~ kau bikin aku kaget saja!" Kata Itachi dengan wajah yang (pura-pura) histeris sambil berbalik kebelakang.

"Bakka Itachi!" Umpat Sasuke.

"Humm... Saskey apakah kau tidak mandi satu abad? Baumu melebihi bau pierching Pein." Kata Itachi sambil sibuk mengendus-endus tubuh Sasuke layaknya anjing kelaparan. *author diinjek-injek Itachi*

"Kurasa aku salah masuk rumah." Sasuke ngeloyor pergi.

"Hei,Sasuke! Jangan durhaka kamu!" teriak Itachi memakai toa. Tapi Sasuke udah ngeloyor duluan ke kamarnya sambil mengumpat.

"Baka Ita-chong!"

**

* * *

**

TU BIW CONTINUD

**EH...**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Aku tau! Ini pendek dan humornya pasti ga kerasa! Rei emang duduth! *ngegetok kepala ke jidat Otouto***

**Otouto: ihhh... sakit Neechan!**

**Rei: hehehe... *nyengir sepuluh jempol***

**Otouto: *siap-siap ngejepret pake karet***

**Rei: duh otouto! Jangan kejammm!**

**YAAKKK RIPIEWWW! PLEASEEEEE... RIPIEEWWW...**

**Waqwaqwaq...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seorang Uchiha sial? Apa kata dunia?**

**Author: UnDeath Reika last uchiha**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: Misstypo,OOC,Gaje,**

**THIS IS NOT BASHING! JUST FOR FUN!**

**I'M SASUKE FANS TOO! JUST REMEMBER! THIS FIC NOT BASHING CHARA!**

* * *

Lagu Salsa berkumandang, oke ditekankan sekali lagi. Berkumandang. OKE! Ditekankan sekali lagi bahwa, Lagu Salsa sedang berkumandang dari ruang tamu. Dan sesosok rambut hitam yang dikucir panjang sedang bergerak-gerak dengan GJ-nya.

Ternyata sang MASTER OF KRIPUT kita ini sedang nari-nari ga jelas. Jari telunjuknya ditaruh di depan hidung,dua bola mata onyxnya difokuskan pada satu jari itu. Kepalanya digoyangkan ke kiri dan kanan. Sedangkan pantatnya digoyang juga,kiri-kanan-kiri. Suaranya yang tak kalah tuanya dengan kriputnya bernyanyi.

"Jep-ajep-ajep-ajep-ajep!"

Karena saking asyiknya melakukan kegiatan konyol itu, si Kriput ini tuh ga sadar! Di belakangnya ternyata ada si Pinkie, dua Blondie dan si Red-die. *?*

"Naruto,yakin ini mau dimasukin ke Youtube,un?"

"Masukkin aja biar Itachi-nii terkenal! Iya kan Sakura?"

"Iya betul!"

"Hn. Bener. Masukkin aja dia ke Youtube Dei"

Otomatis badan Itachi berputar, "Loh? Sasori,Deidara,Sakura,Naruto? Gimana kalian masuk?"

"Harusnya kita yang nanya,Kenapa pintu ga ditutup?",tanya Sasori balik.

"Ck.. itu pasti si Sasuke ga nutup pintu. SASKEYYY! PINTU KENAPA GA LO TUTUP HAH?" Toa Itachi sampai berdengung saking kerasnya teriakan Itachi.

"Heh! Ita-chong! Gua disebelah lu ga usah pake teriak! Toa Masjid juga ga usah lu colong!" kata orang dengan rambut pantat ayam yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah itachi sambil menyumbat telinganya dengan gabus yang disodorkan Hantu siang bolong. Eh? HANTU?

"UAAA! Hah..hah..hah... Sasu-chan,hobimu kayaknya jadi penampakan di siang bolong deh!" Itachi mengelus dadanya yang sudah berdisko ria.

Tanpa memedulikan Itachi yang mengumpat padanya,Sasuke berbalik ke arah Naruto,Sakura,Sasori dan Deidara.

"Hn. Ada apa Dobe,Sakura?"

"DOBE KATAMU? DASAR TEME!" kini giliran Naruto yang mengumpat tidak jelas. Dan lagi-lagi kacang mahal,alias diKACANGin pun terjadi pada Naruto oleh,siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke?

"Sasuke-kun,kita cuman mau main kerumahmu kok. Kebetulan tadi Oniichan sama Deidara-nii mau ke rumahmu,jadi kita ngikut." Jelas Sakura. Sasuke hanya menaikkan satu alisnya lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Hey,baka Otouto. Tadi aku udah masakkin Sup Tomat. Sana makan bareng Sakura dan Naruto!"

"Hn... Loba Bacot in this world!" (1) ujar Sasuke setengah tidak jelas sambil ngeloyor ke dapur.

Di Ruang Makan...

"Nyam..nyam..nyam... Eme aanan uaa aneemu eaa OHOK OHOK!" Naruto tersedak secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. Dalam hitungan 1...2..3...

BUAAAGGHH!

PRAANG!

CBYUUR!

"Hn..YADAAAUUUW!" oke,Sasuke yang berteriak. Tingkat OOC-nya sudah melampaui batas. Kenapa Sasuke yang teriak? Mari liat tayangan slowmotion.

Slowmotion Mode: ON!

Sasuke dan Sakura bersiap memukul Naruto yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Tapi daging yang membuat Naruto keselek keluar dari mulutnya dan jatuh. Karena dasarnya Naruto JOROK dia memungut daging itu. Saat dia membungkuk,Sakura melayangkan pukulan monsternya dan... YAAAKK! Akibat Naruto membungkuk maka tinjuan MONSTER milik Sakura nyasar ke kepala Sasuke. Sasuke mental,lalu menabrak panci berisi sup tomat diatas kompor –yang untungnya kompornya mati- dan panci jatuh tepat ke kepala Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk.

"Anjrit! Gua lupa nyalain handycam gua! Teme,bisa lu replay kagak?"

PLETAK! Spatula melayang ke arah kepala Naruto. Sayangnya meleset ke arah Sasuke,lagi.

"Yadaauuuw! Sakura! Hentikan melempar segala macam barang!" Larang Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang bersiap-siap menimpuk Naruto dengan...Uh? Vas Keramik?

Sakura hanya memasang wajah inosen dan menaruh kembali vas itu. Saat meletakkan di dekat pintu dapur tanpa disangka pintu itu menjeblak terbuka menampilkan wajah pucat Itachi.

"SASUKE! SUARA APA TADI?" Teriak Itachi. Naas,vas itu terantuk pada pintu dapur lalu terpental ke arah Sasuke.

"SASUKE AWAS!"

PRAANG!

Sasuke sempat menghindar tapi tak disangka,ternyata Itachi pernah menaruh batu besar –yang tidak diketahui untuk apa- di dalam vas itu. Batu itu keluar dan menimpuk kepala Sasuke.

BUUGH!

"Yadaauuww! Oke,TRIPLE YADAAUUUWW!" Teriak Sasuke dengan OOCnya.

All sweatdropped.

Time Skip!

"Malang benar nasibmu nak!" Tepuk Naruto.

"Heh! Gua bukan ana- Auw! ITACHI! Pelan-pelan!" jerit Sasuke saat itachi mengelap benjol Sasuke yang sebesar batu kali. Eh batu kali sebesar apa ya?

"Iye! Gua udah pelan-pelan! Lu diem dikit kek!" Marah Itachi sambil mengkemplang jidat Sasuke.

"Sasuke jangan-jangan kena kutukan kali ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Heh? TIDAK! ADIKKU SUDAH PERCAYA HAL MISTIS!" Jerit Sasori.

"Baka Oniichan!" Injak Sakura. Sasori langsung failed di tempat.

"Memang kenapa sampai kamu bilang begitu un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Soalnya dari tadi pagi Teme kena sial terus tuh Aniki!" Timpal si Dobe alias Naruto.

"Ohh... begitu toh." Itachi manggut-manggut.

"Hiks... padahal aku si orang cakep,ganteng,keren,cool ini..KENAPA MESTI MENGALAMI HAL SEPERTI INI? MUSIBAH APA YANG MENIMPAKU TUHAN?" Sasuke langsung ngibrit ke Kuil. Semua orang hanya Sweatdropped melihat Sasuke yang ngibrit dengan TIDAK ELIT. Sangat bukan Uchiha!

"Aha! Bawa Sasuke ke dia saja!" Ujar Sasori yang tiba-tiba bangun. Semua mata menatap Sasori dengan tatapan PUNGUT-AKU-SI-ANJING-LIAR-YANG-TERBENAM-DI-SELOKAN-SEDALAM-1 CM-KUMOHON-!

Author: AAAA! JANGAN KEJAR AKU! GYAAA! AUTHOR ANAK BA'EK!

Ok Back to the story...

"kita..."

Tatapan penuh harap.

"Bawa.."

DEG DEG DEG

"Sasuke..."

Lanjutkan! SBY muncul dari dalem tanah.

"Ke..."

Siapakah?

"HIDAN THE DUKUN!"

YEAAYY- loh? Dukun? WHAT THE? DUKUN? APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN SEORANG DUKUN? D-U-K-U-N?

To Be Continued...

_Coming next! "HEAL SASUKE : MEET HIDAN THE DUKUN!"_

_STAY IN THIS FIC MINNA-SAN! ^^b_

* * *

Bales ripiew dulu ya?

**Bubble Lollie**

Makasih udah ngakak guling-guling... saya terharu.. #PLAK! BUGH! JDUAK!

Ok ini udah apdet... Want ripiew?

**Akai Himuro**

Ohoho... Rin lagi di ujung alam baka. Ditendang Rei ke sana sih. #PLAAK!

Makasih udah dibilang kocak. #Ojigi

RNR?

**Yusha'chan Higurashi**

Pasti dong Nee! Akan ku nistakan lebih... #dirajam Sasu FC and FG

Wanna RNR?

**Aoihime No Rinha**

Perut bisa keram ya? Ah.. kasian Onee! Sini pake koyo kadaluarsa biar gak keram lagi! #dikubur hidup-hidup

Makasih dukungannya... ^^

Wanna RNR?

**Mels**

Makasih udah dibilang lucu.. saya memang lucu. #diinjek

Ah! Iya ficnya yang lucu. Ini AN udah dikurangi.

Wanna Ripiew again?

**Aoi Suka Langit**

AOI! Iya ripiewnya suka masuk dua kali. Ga apa-apa kok.

Ini lagunya dapet dari tante Rei yang kerja di Playgroup. Hehe.. Tante lagi nyanyi itu di dapur. Trus Rei rubah deh lagunya. #nyengir. Iya pas cek ternyata Kanjeng yang bener. Maap atas kesalahan itu ya... #Pundung

Makasih udah memberi izin juga!

Wanna RNR?

**Kikuchi Lawliet**

Ini udah apdet... makasih.

Wanna RNR?

**Rin Akari Dai Ichi**

Hints sasusaku? Gimana ya? Lihat nantilah...

Thx ripiewnya Tousan!

Wanna RNR?

AN: YOSH! Akhirnya apdet! Padahal lagi ngerjain pe'er.. #dipelototin tousan dan kaasan

Ya.. sama tidak mau banyak curcol!

NEED RIPIEW HERE! XD


End file.
